<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596493">Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, M/M, apologizing, cartman is cartman, past mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle comes out and Token apologizes for past mistakes with the whole metrosexual fad (before getting a date)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Token Black/Kyle Broflovski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a special thanks to Eric fucking Cartman, the news spread around the school extremely quickly after it had been announced.</p><p>“Jew fag! We have a Jew fag in this school! I’ve been calling it for years, Kyle is a total fag! And it’s true!”</p><p>The ‘fag’ in question just rolled his eyes, and whenever someone approached to ask if it was true he confirmed it.</p><p>Otherwise, Kyle seemed okay with the fact Cartman was shouting his secret all round the school.</p><p>Completely unbothered.</p><p>It’s not like anyone had reacted negatively to the news, what with PC Principal being as intimidating as ever, but there was one person who saw it as great news.</p><p>Token.</p><p>He might have (definitely) been noticing the redhead more than usual (straight up staring and daydreaming).</p><p>Token didn’t feel a need to label himself, he just liked who he liked and it was nobody else’s problem.</p><p>And he liked Kyle, a lot. </p><p>He really, really wanted to ask him out.</p><p>The good news was that Kyle and Token got together for studying every day so that was the perfect chance to do it, just the two of them.</p><p>In the library, Kyle arrived a little later than usual.</p><p>“Sorry, I’ve been getting hounded by people all day,” the redhead explained with a sigh as he sat down.</p><p>Token waved it off. “It’s okay. How are you doing?”</p><p>Kyle shrugged. “It’s been mostly okay, I haven’t been beaten up like with that whole metrosexual thing.”</p><p>Oh, shit. That had happened and Token had been part of the crowd.</p><p>“Kyle, I’m really sorry for doing that to you and never properly apologizing.”</p><p>“Honestly, Token, it’s okay. You’ve been accepting of my latest secret revealed and you haven’t reacted like everyone else, trust me, it’s fine,” Kyle smiled.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Token, it was years ago and the fad died out in a matter of days, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Well, if he asked again Kyle would probably get pissed off very fast, so it was finally dropped.</p><p>“Would you want to go out some time?” Token asked.</p><p>Kyle paused in his writing, and looked up with a confused face. “This isn’t like a joke or anything, right?”</p><p>“I’m being completely serious,” Token confirmed.</p><p>The redhead was silent for a second, then laughed. “Sure. Saturday, you pick me up at 7 and we go to a movie?”</p><p>A surprising development, but definitely something that could be done.</p><p>“It’s a date.”</p><p>Shared smiles, then back to studying.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>